


huang renjun keeps breaking up with me

by markseoks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, written in taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markseoks/pseuds/markseoks
Summary: Lee Jeno doesn't know why Huang Renjun keeps on breaking up with him and he's determined to know the reason why.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 15





	huang renjun keeps breaking up with me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Fic Fest Event for Filo NCT Writers on Twitter!
> 
> More WARNINGS: Mentions of Blood and Pain

The sun is shining so brightly and the clouds are snow white contrasting with the pleasing blue sky. The trees and grass so green swaying side to side as the wind blows smoothly. Flowers bloom red and other various colors as bees take nectar from their pollen, and birds chirp like they’re singing. Today is a great day.

But Lee Jeno is having the _worst_ day of his whole 20 years of existence. Malamya siyang umupo sa isa sa mga bakanteng upuan sa usual table nila ng friends niya sa canteen. Pumikit siya para pigilan ang pagtulo ng mga luhang kanina pa niya nagbabantang lumabas. Wrong move yata kasi may isang patak ng luha na lumabas sa mata niya.

“Jeno? Hoy, ano nangyari sayo? Okay ka lang ba?” rinig niyang tanong ni Jaemin, ang bestfriend niya ever since nagkamalay siya. 

“Mukha ba siyang okay?” sarkastikong sabat ni Donghyuck, isa rin sa mga kaibigan niya.

“Malay ko ba, kaya nga tinatanong ko eh.”

“Halata namang hindi gaga. Umiiyak na kaya oh.” kung normal na araw ito siguro sinuway na niya ang dalawang kaibigan, lagi silang nag aasaran ng ganito. 

“Ano ba kayong dalawa, kita niyo na ngang nagdurusa si Jeno inuna niyo pang mag away.” and last but not the least, Mark, ang pinaka responsable and matured na kaibigan niya na boyfriend rin ni Donghyuck.

“Ano ba nangyari Jeno?” hinagod ni Jaemin ang likod niya to stop him from crying, he didn’t even realize na grabe na pala ang pag iyak niya, basang basa na ang pisngi niya at halos umabot na sa leeg niya. 

“Let me guess,” Donghyuck moves closer to him, “Renjun broke up with you again, didn’t he?” 

Sa sinabi niyang iyon mas lumakas ang paghagulgol ni Jeno. He was right, Renjun broke up with him _again_. This is probably the 3rd time this month and it’s been just 2 weeks. 

Narinig niyang nagbulungan ang mga kaibigan, itinaas niya ang ulo niya at tinignan sila. His friends looked at him with a smile, an awkward fake smile to maybe comfort him. It won’t work, he literally feels like shit. Para siyang pinagbagsakan ng lupa at langit. 

“He did. Nakipaghiwalay nanaman siya sa akin.” he managed to say between his sobs. 

Jaemin groaned, “Bakit ba kasi lagi ka bumabalik sa kanya kung lagi ka lang din naman niyang hinihiwalayan. Anong meron? Anong klaseng set up to? Bakit hindi ako informed?” halos pasigaw nang sabi nito. 

“Alam mo Lee Jeno ikaw na. Ikaw na ang pinakamarupok na taong nakilala ko, sa tingin ko wala nang makakahigit pa sayo eh.” tinuro turo pa siya ni Donghyuck habang sinasabi iyon sa kanya. 

Alam niya iyon, hindi niya kayang ikaila kasi lahat ng sinabi nila totoo. Marupok siya tinalo pa iyong dos por dos na inanay na sa tagal sa karupukan. 

“Martyr ka rin masyado. Ano ba ang meron iyang Huang Renjun na iyan at hindi mo maiwan iwan o mabitaw bitawan ha? Iyong totoo Jeno, tanga ka ba?” binatukan siya ng mahina nito.

He covers his face with his two hands and sighs deeply. “You don’t understand.”

“Ginayuma ka ba nun?” lahat sila napatingin kay Mark sa ideya niya. 

“Isa ka rin, nag-aadik ka ba? Ikaw pinakamatalino sa atin bakit iyan naisip mo?”

“Malaya natin pero diba?” sabat ulit ni Donghyuck.

“Mukha bang mangkukulam si Renjun?” tanong niya. 

“Hindi mo sure.” napangiti siya sa mga kalokohan ng kaibigan niya.

“At least napangiti ka namin.” 

Jeno is really lucky to have friends like them. “Para kasi kayong mga ewan.”

“Ikaw na nga tinutulungan namin eh.” dahilan ni Donghyuck.

Jaemin makes a face and grabs Jeno's shoulders to make him face him, "Pang ilang beses na ito Jeno?" napabuntong hininga siya, "Hindi na mabilang sa darili." 

"I don't know." he doesn't keep count of them. 

"Okay we get it, Renjun is pretty, little, and smart— over all just your type. But he literally keeps on breaking up with you every what? Two days or so?" Jaemin looks frustrated.

"Ang hindi ko din maintindihan kung bakit lagi kang bumabalik sa kanya at lagi ka naman niyang tinatanggap ulit tapos makikipag hiwalay rin right away." Mark shakes his head in disbelief.

"Isang taon na itong nangyayari, pa ikot ikot na lang kayo, kayo ba si Sarah G.? Ikot-ikot lang?" natawa silang lahat sa komento ni Donghyuck. "Pero seryoso hindi ka ba nagsasawa?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. It just happens."

"Tangina, nakakastress kayo. Please Jeno, think about your whole relationship, it's not healthy." he knows that, but he just can't seem to find it himself to care. 

"Truth, you're clearly hurt. Ever since he came to your life you became like this. A simp. Why can't you just let him go? Marami pang iba dyan." nanggigigil na si Jaemin. 

"I love him." he simply says, like it's the easiest thing in the world. 

Natahimik silang lahat, nagulat sa lantarang pag sabi niya ng mga katagang iyon ng walang alinlangan. Jeno looks away and sees Renjun. 

He was sitting with his friends too, nagtatawanan ang mga kasama niya while he just has a small smile on his lips. Jeno can't help but think about him again. 

Huang Renjun is an enigma. No one can truly figure him out. Sa labas man ay mukha siyang isang tao na madaling basahin pero sa loob ay kabaligtaran. It's like there's this cold and big walls surrounding his heart and whole persona. 

Jeno managed to pass through some but not enough to be able to fully enter. Because every time he feels like he's only one wall away Renjun starts pushing him out again and rebuilding those that he has broken. 

Hindi siya hinahayaan ni Renjun na magpatuloy at wala siyang balak kailanman na payagan siya. Jeno wants to know why. He wants to know what Renjun is hiding and who he is beyond all of those protection he made around him.

Everyone may think that he's a martyr or he's dumb for always coming back to him but he truly loves Renjun. Jeno won't give up. At least not that easily, as long as he can he will. Over and over, again and again. Kahit gaano pa siya ipagtulakan ni Renjun. 

* * *

"Renjun." sigaw ni Jeno and the other looks back at him with a frown, hinabol niya ito sa dorm niya para kausapin ulit.

"Jeno, go away." sabi ni Renjun and turns his back at him again. Jeno runs to him and holds his arms to stop him from walking away.

"Let's talk," he says, out of breath. "Please?" 

"Jeno, alin ba sa sinabi ko ang hindi mo maintindihan? Ulit-ulit na lang tayo." halata sa boses ni Renjun ang pagkairita. 

"Just hear me out, or tell me the real reason why." pagmamakulit pa niya.

"You are so stubborn. I already told you the reason, a hundred times na. Just accept it and leave." Renjun tried to get away from him, but Jeno only tightened his grasp on his arms.

"Hindi ako naniniwala sa mga sinabi mo." he shakes his head.

"Wala na akong pake kung paniniwalaan mo o hindi, iyon ang totoo wala ka nang makukuha pang ibang rason." 

"That's bullshit. If only you let me in, Renjun. Ano bang kinakatakot mo? Is my love not sincere enough?" God, he sounds so desperate. He doesn't care, kasi oo he is. Bahala na ang mahalaga ay si Renjun.

"Let you in where?"

"Diyan sa mga nakapalibot sayong mga pader na hindi mo hinahayaang mahulog, diyan sa puso mo." Renjun looks taken aback. 

"Hindi mo alam sinasabi mo Jeno. Huwag na tayong maglokohan, lagi na lang ganito. Hindi ka ba nagsasawa? Ilang beses na kitang hinihiwalayan bakit ba hindi mo matanggap?" gustong magwala ni Jeno, Renjun is so hard to crack. 

"If you really don't love me, if you really don't care for me then why do you keep on taking me back every time I go back to you?" he's so frustrated. "You're lying. But what for?"

"How can you be so sure that I love you? Ikaw na mismo ang nagsabi, I won't let you in my heart. Kaya paano mo nasabi na mahal kita? You're deluding yourself, Jeno. Stop it you're just hurting yourself." Renjun says and it felt like a slap in Jeno's face. 

Hindi siya makagalaw o makapagsalita sa sinabi ni Renjun. Kinunot niya ang noo and open closes his mouth trying to find any words to say pero walang lumalabas. Parang na blanko ang utak niya sa biglaang mga sinabi ng lalaki.

"See? Goodbye, Jeno. Stop coming back. This time hindi na kita tatanggapin ulit. Tapos na tayo." Renjun says and walks away from him.

Jeno only watches him slowly fade from his view. That hurt. But it won't stop him. Renjun was only trying to convince him with the lies he wants Jeno to believe in. Hinding hindi susuko si Jeno.

Renjun feels something for him, he's sure he does, his mouth might always lie but his eyes tell nothing but the truth. 

* * *

Throughout their on and off relationships there's surprisingly a lot of things Jeno has noticed and figured out about Renjun besides the obvious facts that Renjun is very pretty and smart. 

Renjun hates the sun because his skin is easily burned, that's why he always wears jackets, sweaters or hoodies. His favorite fruit is apple and his favorite color is red. Anything red is beautiful to him. 

Despite his cold aura is a warm smile amd personality that never failed to make Jeno melt. He swears that it is seriously just the best smile he has ever seen. 

Noong una niyang nakilala si Renjun he thought that he would be really soft and fragile. Clearly now that he's wrong, terribly so. 

Renjun is strong and independent. He handles himself well and he doesn't expect help from others. Isa iyon sa mga rason kung bakit nagustuhan siya ni Jeno. He's very easy to love even when you really don't know the whole of him. 

Jeno gathered all the braveness and courage he could have para lang maka amin kay Renjun. At first, Renjun rejected him. Told him that they're only group mates and after their project together they're basically strangers again. 

Hindi siya nagpatinag dito at kahit natapos na iyong school work na pinagsamahan nilang gawin ay tinuloy pa rin niya ang panliligaw sa kanya. Giving up is not on Jeno's vocabulary, lalo na kung para sa bagay na gustong gusto niya at sa taong espesyal. 

That may have been the reason why after a few months of his endless courting Renjun fiy said yes to one date with him (or baka nakukulitan lang sa kanya ito kaya pinagbigyan na niya para tumigil). 

After their date Renjun might've expected him to get lost. But no, ot only made him more persistent kasi he has hope now that Renjun gave him a chance.

Pinagpatuloy lang niya ang ginagawa niya and even bothered to go to his house back in his hometown just to try harana. Gabi na iyon and he stands in front of their house waiting for him to look in his window. 

Hawak ang gitara sa nanginginig niyang kamay ay nagsimula siyang tumugtog kahit sobra ang kaba niya. Hindi niya alam kung tama pa ba iyong lyrics ng kanta pero at least Renjun noticed him, but only para patigilin siya. 

Renjun goes outside to meet him that night, para paalisin na siya at patigilin sa "kalokohan" na iyon. Jeno kissed him ro shut him up, and asked those words with confidence. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Nagulat siya nang sumagot si Renjun ng oo pero sobrang saya niya because wow lahat ng pagod niya ay nagbunga. Kahit siguro hindi it would still be worth it kasi para kay Renjun. Basta para sa kanya ay hinding-hindi pagsisisihan ni Jeno.

For a few months okay naman sila eh. Like every couple do they go out on a date at once a week and Jeno always visit Renjun in his class to bring him food or stay at his apartment for an hour minimum. Tapos isang araw bigla na lang nakikipaghiwalay sa kanya ang lalaki. Doon nagsimula lahat, ang set up nilang ganito. On and off na parang ilaw lang.

"Let's break up, Jeno." iyon ang exact words niya lagi. Hindi rin siya nagbibigay ng rason kung bakit. Kung meron man ay lagi lang, "I don't have time for this." or "It’s too much work for me." but the last time he said it was because, "I don't like you anymore." 

Grabe yung sakit na dinulot sa kanya ng mga katagang iyon. Lalo na at galing kay Renjun. He loves him. Hindi niya alam kung kailan or bakit basta iyon ang nararamdaman niya. And if it's not true then why does it feel so good and right to do so?

Alam niya it's all just lies, an excuse to make Jeno leave. Pero sa tuwing maghihiwalay sila after a few days or weeks Jeno will come back and Renjun will have no choice but to take him back. And what reason does he have if it's not because he also feels the same way for Jeno? 

That is where the most important question comes. _Bakit?_ Why does Huang Renjun keep on breaking up with him? What is he hiding? 

Jeno knocks on the familiar door he always has knocked on, begging to be taken back a hundredth times now. So why stop now? 

Binuksan ni Renjun ang pintuan at agad agad na sinara ito ng makita siya. Kumatok ulit siya, pero hindi na ulit dumating si Renjun. 

Ayaw niya sanang gawin ito pero he's desperate. Nilabas niya ang spare key na nalimutan yata ni Renjun na bawiin sa kanya. 

The door clicks and he lets himself in. Renjun looks at him in shock. Jeno only smiles triumphantly. 

"Boyfriend privileges." he says.

Renjun scoffs and laughs at disbelief. "Hindi na kita boyfriend."

"Still a privilege of being once your partner." Jeno flashes his eye smile. Hindi niya sigurado kung namumula ba si Renjun sa inis at galit o sa kilig. Pero dahil assuming siya iyong last option na lang. 

"Umalis ka na, Jeno Lee. Ano ba ginagawa mo dito? Anong kailangan mo?" halata sa boses nito ang pagkairita pero binalewala lang niya ito. 

"Ikaw." simpleng sagot niya. Natigilan si Renjun saglit bago umubo at tumalikod para itago ang mas namula niyang mga pisnge na hindi nakaligtaa ni Jeno. "I'm here to talk."

"Wala na tayong dapat pag-usapan pa." nagmamatigas pa rin niyang sambit. 

"Stop being so stubborn, Renjun."

"Ikaw ang matigas ang ulo at makulit dito, Jeno." napabuntong hininga siya itaboy muli nito. 

Renjun pushes him out of the door but before he could even completely do so Jeno grabs his wrists and pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips crash harshly causing Renjun to groan.

Jeno hums and holds his face to deepen their kiss, Renjun tries to push him away but Jeno won't budge. He gives up and kisses back, melting into Jeno's lips as he circles his arms around his neck. 

They slowly fall on Renjun's sofa, Jeno pushing him to lay down on the soft cushion still kissing him with much intensity. Renjun lets out a soft moan.

Jeno slides his lips to his cheek down to his jaw until he ends up on his neck. He licked the skin a little before sucking on it, making Renjun close his eyes from the sensation.

Renjun arches his back when Jeno's hand travels to his hips and then grips his tiny waist to pull him down for another kiss. 

Ang lambot ng labi ni Jeno, nakakaadik. Hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili. He grasps Jeno's hair and starts to fight for dominance in their kiss. He ends up on Jeno's lap, ass sitting directly at his crotch. 

Jeno moans at the pressure it gives his raging boner and accidentally pulls away when Renjun grinds down on him. He groans and throws his head back when the smaller starts to kiss his neck, sharp teeth grazing slightly at his skin. Renjun's breath was warm and tickled him, but he only held his waist to keep him in place.

"Renjun." he almost whined. "Are we together now again?" he asks in a silent voice. 

Renjun circles his hips a little, teasing him. And it's working because he can't help but involuntarily buck his hip up.

"I actually hate you, Lee Jeno." Renjun says in his ears before biting his earlobes and sliding down to the floor on his knees. 

"I'll take this as a yes." he smiles cheekily.

Jeno breathes through his nose when Renjun starts palming him through his jeans. "I came here to talk, not for you to face my junior."

"Please don't call your dick junior again." Renjun looks disgusted pero sinimulan na niyang buksan ang pantalon ni Jeno. 

Tinanggal niya muna ang sinturon bago buksan ang butones at ibaba ang zipper niya. Sa butas ng boxer briefs niya ay ipinasok ni Renjun ang kamay para dakmain ang kanyang pagkalalaki.

 _Tangina_ , napaungol kaagad si Jeno. Renjun's hand is so soft and small that it barely wraps around his whole length. Dahan sahan ginalaw ni Renjun ang kamay niya, taas at baba lang ng ilang minuto bago niya bilisan. 

Jeno looks down at him, at _gago_ iyong tingin ni Renjun sa kanya halos sapat na para labasan siya. "Subo mo na, jun." 

"Ang bastos ng bibig mo." ika ni Renjun pero sumunod naman at isinubo ang tite niya ng walang pagaalinlangan. 

"Tangina, yang bibig mo ang bastos." bastos kasi sobrang sarap, masikip at basang basa. 

Niluwa ni Renjun and tite niya at nagsimulang halik halikan ang ulo nito. He licks at the slit, the tip of his tongue teasing it like it's pushing in. He sucks on the head like it's a lollipop. 

Pa ulit ulit lang hanggang sa nagsawa siya at ipinasok ulit to sa bibig niya hanggang sa maabot nito ang dulo ng bunganga niya. 

"Shit." mura niya. Hindi talaga niya alam kung paano nakakaya ni Renjun na i-deep throat siya ng ganun lang kadali. Hindi sa pagmamayabang pero mas malaki sa average ang tite niya pero kung makaasta si Renjun parang wala lang. "Ang sarap." ungol ni Jeno. 

Renjun bobs his head up and down while his tongue pressing on the underside of Jeno's cock. Jeno can't help but grip his hair and guide him through it, trying so hard to not buck his hip up to accidentally shove his dick on Renjun's throat.

Pero mukhang may ibang balak at goal si Renjun dahil mas binilisan pa niya ang paggalaw ng ulo niya para chupain ang galit na galit na niyang tite. 

"Tangina, Renjun, anong klaseng bibig yan. Ang sarap." sarap na sarap siya na halos tumirik na ang mga mata niya. 

The sound of his cock going in and out of Renjun's mouth is so filthy, it's so wet and sloppy that saliva is literally dripping out of his lips and wetting Jeno's jeans. 

Renjun deep throats him again once before hollowing his cheeks to suck hard, and that does it for Jeno. He moans loudly and pulls Renjun's hair to slip his cock out of his lips. 

Renjuns moans, his throat abused making his voice raspy. Binuksan niya ang bunganga niya para saluhin ang tamod ni Jeno. 

Sinimulan niyang salsalin ang sarili habang tinitignan si Renjun na nakanganga at punong puno ng pagnanasa ang mga mata. Napamura na lang si Jeno sa sarap na natamasa ng labasan siya, gusgo niyang pumikit para namnamin ito pero ang ganda ng nakikita niya.

Renjun's face is painted white with his cum, there's even some drop on his eyelids. Inipon ni Jeno lahat nun papunta sa bibig ni Renjun, at agad agad niya itong nilunok bago ipakita na wala siyang sinayang.

Jeno pulls him up and kisses him again. "Fuck, you're so beautiful and amazing." 

"Ang laki ng tite mo gago ang sakit ng panga ko." reklamo ni Renjun. Tumawa lang si Jeno bago niya paupuin ang kasintahan para kumuha ng punas na panlinis sa kanilang dalawa.

"Don't ever leave me again." he whispers and hugs the smaller boy tightly.

Renjun hugs him back and closes his eyes to ignore the voices in his head telling him that he shouldn't take Jeno back again and just let him go. He swallows the guilt creeping in him, one last time— he wants to be selfish and let himself love and be loved by Jeno.

"Now let me return the favor and please you baby."

* * *

Jeno wakes up alone in Renjun's room and bed. He scratches his eyes and sleepily stands up to find his boyfriend. 

He finds him in the kitchen standing up and leaning against the sink. Jeno smiles happily at the sight and approaches him. He snakes his arms around Renjun's waist, back hugging him and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's still early, why are you up already? Ang lamig tuloy ng kama." he says lovingly at nag-iwan ng mabilis na halik sa leeg niya. 

Renjun shrugs him away causing him to move back. Tinagilid niya ang ulo ano nanaman ba problema ng kasintahan niya?

"Galit ka ba?" tanong niya. 

Sinubukan ulit lapitan ni Jeno si Renjun pero umiwas ang lalaki sa kanya. May nagawa ba siyang mali o nasabi? 

"Renjun, what's the problem?" 

"Maghiwalay na tayo." _Putangina._

"Ito nanaman? Renjun naman." pumikit siya at hinilot ang sentido. Ang aga-aga sumasakit ulo niya dahil ganito ang bukas sa kanya. "We just got together again last week."

"Ayoko na, Jeno. Okay? Sino ba kasi nagsabi na bumalik ka ulit?" naglakad siya paalis pero hinabol niya ito.

"Bakit ba ganito nanaman? Tinanggap mo ako ulit kasi obviously you still have feelings for me." Jeno reasons. 

"Sino nagsabi na I have feelings for you? Nag assume ka lang." wow, that hurt. 

"Why are you being so difficult again?" Jeno groans. 

"Ikaw ang mahirap dito. Hindi mo kasi ako naiintindihan." bwesit, ganito na lang lagi. Hindi na alam ni Jeno kung ano ang gagawin. 

"Paano kita maiintindihan kung hindi mo pinapaintindi sa akin? Tuwing bumabalik ako sayo I try to get your real reason and explanation pero wala akong makuha kasi we will end up in your bed and then parang wala na ulit nangyari." Renjun just stares at him. 

Jeno reaches out to him but Renjun is very stubborn so he moves back. "Real reason? Sa tingin mo ba peke iyong mga rason na sinasabi ko at binibigay ko sayo?" 

"It’s bullshit."

"No. You just won't accept it."

"Putangina, Renjun. Paikot-ikot na lang tayo, ulit-ulit na lang."

"Kung sana hindi ka na bumabalik di sana hindi tayo ganito."

"Then tell me why." halos mapasigaw na siya sa frustration. 

"It’s simple. As I always told you, hindi na kita mahal. I don't think I ever loved you to be honest. Bakit hindi mo maipasok sa kukote mo iyon." ilang beses nang narinig ni Jeno ang mga salitang iyon galing kay Renjun pero masakit pa rin. He doesn't believe it, para siyang ewan, parang tanga. 

"If you really don't then why did you even say yes to me in the first place and why do you keep on taking me back?" He likes hurting himself. Desidido siya para mapalabas ang katotohanan galing kay Renjun.

"Nadala lang ako noong una, ang kulit mo kasi. Nagkamali ako wala pala akong nararamdaman para sayo, naaawa lang ako kaya tinatanggap kita." he smiles bitterly, napayuko na lang siya at natawa, grabe talaga manakit ang mga salita na nanggagaling sa bibig niya.

"Renjun, why are you doing this?" Jeno holds his arms to make him face him. 

Renjun looks at him straight in the eyes, "It’s fun playing with you. Ang dali mong makuha, Jeno." 

Parang nanghina si Jeno. Lagi siyang hindi nagpapaapekto sa mga sinasabi niya pero ngayon? Halos manlumo siya dahil iyong tingin sa mata ni Renjun ay mas lumamig at parang mas totoo. 

"Nakuha mo na ba?" Renjun turns away and goes to open his door and make him leave. "Umalis ka na Jeno and this time, for real, huwag ka nang bumalik. We're done." 

Jeno clenches his fists at walang sabi sabing lumabas ng apartment ni Renjun. _Fine._ Tapos na. Tama na. Nakakatangina. Nakakabaliw. Nakakasawa. 

Renjun just watches him walk away, heart aching as Jeno doesn't look back like he used to whenever this happens. _He's not coming back._ Just like he wanted. _Iyon naman talaga ang gusto niya diba?_ Kasi iyon iyong tama at dapat. It's for Jeno's sake. 

* * *

Jeno drinks for 3 days straight. Pero ngayong araw na ito ang pinakamalala. He's drunk. Like wasted drunk. Almost on the floor drunk. Throwing up everywhere in public drunk. 

_Tangina_ , ang sakit ng ulo niya pero walang mas sasakit pa sa puso niya. _Gago_ , hindi ba talaga siya minahal ni Renjun kahit kaunti lang? Ano iyong relasyon nila, kalokohan lang? Laro? Ginawa siyang clown ni Renjun. Entertainment. 

Ang galing din umarte ni Renjun eh. Best actor. Napaniwala niya si Jeno na they have something special kahit wala naman talaga. At ito naman siya nagpakatanga, ano abot niya? Heartbreak. Ngunit ang pinakamalala, mahal pa rin niya. Gusto pa rin niyang balikan. Nagtitiis lang siya. Iyong mga kaibigan niya halos mapatay na siya sa pagka martir at katangahan niya. 

He dials Renjun's number, hoping to not get it answered, but unexpectedly gets a response.

"Jeno. Ano ba kailangan mo? Ayoko na diba. Tatlong araw ka ng walang paramdam akala ko naintindihan mo na." Renjun's voice is beautiful even when annoyed. 

"Tangina mo, mahal na mahal kita gago ka ba?" tumawa siya. "Hindi ko alam kung nasaan ako ngayon. Mahihimatay na ata ako," he hiccups, "Last na ito, Renjun. I love you so fucking much." hindi niya alam kung straight ka ba siya magsalita.

"Jeno? Ano? Asaan ka? Anong sinasabi mo?" hindi na din maintindihan ni Jeno sinasabi ni Renjun. Basta masaya siya na sinagot niya ang tawag at narinig niya ulit ang boses nito. 

Jeno can hear his friends' voices in his head. _'Jeno tama na.' 'Ikaw lang nasasaktan sa ginagawa mo.' 'You deserve better.'_

"Thank you, Renjun. Goodbye. I'm sorry." He finally says and ends the call, before he blacks out in the middle of the sidewalk near the bar where he came from. 

* * *

Hindi na ulit siya iinom. Ang sakit ng ulo niya. Hindi pa niya naibubukas mga mata niya pero gusto na ulit niya ipikit. He groans and sits up covering his face from the light coming from his window. Teka, hindi niya binubuksan ang mga bintana niya.

Jeno opens his eyes and sees that he's not in his room but instead in Renjun's. What the fuck happened yesterday? He looks around the room and finds the smaller laid down beside him, sleeping soundly.

He rolls to his side and opens his eyes to look at Jeno. Naupo si Renjun at tinitigan siya. _Nananaginip ba ako?_ It must be the hangover, nag-hahallucinate na siya. 

"Kahit sa imagination tangina ang ganda mo." he says, and 'Renjun' laughs. Parang totoo iyong tawa niya ang ganda pakinggan. 

"I'll go get you medicine and food for your hangover." Renjun stands up and Jeno just blinks. 

Bumalik si Renjun hawak ang isang tray na may plato ng pagkain, gamot at tubig. Kailan ba siya magigising? Paasa ito. 

"Eat first?" tanong ni Renjun.

"Pwede ba kumain sa panaginip na parang totoo talaga."

"You're not dreaming." Renjun smiles at him and leans in to kiss his cheeks. Yep, definitely a dream. "Hindi nga panaginip, ang kulit mo Lee Jeno." 

Pumikit siya at kinurot and sarili, baka sakaling magising na siya ka katotohanan. Gagi, masakit naman bakit ganun?

"You're so silly." 

"Renjun."

"Yes?"

"You're real."

"Hm." he hums. 

Jeno kisses him, not minding if he probably still tastes like alcohol mixed with morning breath. This is really real, Renjun's lips are very soft against his chapped ones. 

"Why? How?" he asks, akala niya ayaw na ni Renjun. Bakit siya ngayon itong bumalik sa kanya?

"I'm sorry, Jeno. Handa na ako. I'll tell you the truth. I'll explain it now." he says and puts down the tray on his bedside table after making him drink the medicine. 

Finally. "I'm listening."

"I don't care if after this hindi ka na talaga babalik. I deserve it, I know. And you must think this is a joke and I'm bluffing again. But I hope na paniwalaan mo ako" Renjun sighs and he's obviously shaking in nervousness. "I'm a vampire."

 _What the fuck._ "I know. It sounds ridiculous and fake. Pero totoo. This is the real truth. Ayoko na magsinungaling sayo at ayaw na kitang saktan. I swear, Jeno. Okay lang kung iwan mo na ako or kung iisipin mong baliw ako."

Jeno stays frozen, his mind is blank and it's just those words repeating on his mind. 

"That's why I kept pushing you away. You don’t deserve someone like me. You deserve a normal life. You can't possibly be with a vampire. And I don't think I can handle losing you." Renjun looks aways in tears. "You are free to leave. Maiintindihan ko naman kung hindi ka maniniwala. Pero remember na I love you okay? Ikaw ang unang hinayaan kong mahalin ng puso ko. I'm sorry for deceiving you." he stands up to leave but Jeno immediately catches his wrist and pulls him down. 

They both end up in the bed with Jeno hovering above Renjun. Jeno hates seeing him cry. He wipes his tears away before leaning down to kiss him softly and sweetly.

"I believe you." he says in between their kisses.

It all makes sense. Why Renjun isn't fond of the sun, why he likes bloody food, why he's pale, why he's strong when he needs to and why he always feels cold. All of it proves that he's saying the truth.

"You do?" Renjun's voice breaks. 

Jeno smiles and holds his face. "Yes." 

Mas lumuha si Renjun and Jeno just console him. "Don't cry, baby. I love you okay? I don't care whatever you are. Ikaw pa rin si Renjun. The literal love of my life."

Renjun nods and brings his head up to bring him into another kiss. Their kiss slowly turns into a much more intimate one, making up for all the wasted time they spent pushing and pulling one another.

Hindi na nagsayang pa ng oras si Jeno at sinimulang alisin ang mag damit nila isat-isa. His hands caressing every part of Renjun and lips traveling to his neck and down to his flat stomach.

"So beautiful, Renjun. So perfect." Jeno mouths against skin making him whimper. It all just feels so good like always. He has never failed to make Renjun feel like this. Like he's on fire but at the same time in cloud 9. 

Jeno's cold fingers coated with lube touches his rim and circles around it before pushing one digit in. Testing his hole a little before putting another and scissoring him open. 

Renjun arches his back and Jeno takes it as an opportunity to mark him up. Two fingers turn into 3 just stretching him open as he whines.

"I'm ready, Jeno." he moans. Jeno nods and lines himself up on his hole.

When he pushes in Renjun swears he has reached heaven. Jeno moves slowly, feeling his walls around his cock. Renjun's insides feel so hot and soft clenching on his length. He keeps that pace for a while before speeding up.

Renjun moans loudly when Jeno repeatedly hits that spot in him, the angle was perfect. He's going crazy. Jeno thinks he has never seen something better than Renjun falling apart like this under him.

He's close and he knows Renjun is too. He slows down but thrusts deep and hard, hands soothing his sides. 

"Bite me, Renjun." sambit niya. Nanlaki ang mata ng lalaki, hindi makapaniwala sa narinig. 

"What?"

"Drink my blood. Make me yours. That's how it is, right?" Renjun nods. "Do it."

He was hesitant at first but does as he wishes. They both want this. Jeno wants Renjun to claim him, _forever._

Renjun flips their position, moving forward and backwards on his lap, still chasing their release. He presses his lips at the spot on Jeno's neck, nipping, licking and sucking at it before he lets his fangs graze at his skin. Jeno moans in the sensation. 

Renjun slowly buries his fangs— the pain and pleasure feels so good that Jeno's eyes roll back to his head. He could feel his blood rising up and Renjun sucking it in. Jeno's blood is sweet and Renjun feels lightheaded. 

When he pulls away and withdraws his teeth from the spot he fed off they both came. Renjun's cum spurting against their bodies and Jeno releasing inside him. He kisses the mark he left and cleans it off.

Euphoric, that's how they feel. With their love they can conquer the odds. And together as one until the end of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it :)


End file.
